


Rin's Secret Talent

by Guysgirlsandmoreguys



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysgirlsandmoreguys/pseuds/Guysgirlsandmoreguys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio returns to the dorm to hear some very disturbing noises inside.</p><p>It's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Secret Talent

“Tell me what you know or else.”

“Noo! Please don’t hurt me.” Yukio froze outside and his brother’s dorm room wondering what Rin was doing on the other side, he voice had been rough when he spoke the second had been a high-pitched voice he didn’t recognize. It sounded like a woman.

“Tell me what I want to hear, you’re getting close to a warm death now.”

“I’ll tell you anything just please, no more!” The woman said, Rin giggled making Yukio’s blood run cold, it couldn’t be that Satan’s power had finally twisted Rin into an evil demon. Yukio un-clipped his gun from his belt and held it at the ready, hesitating.

Should he call for back-up? He may be able to convince Rin, but if not then he alone wouldn’t be enough to suppress the son of Satan. But Yukio didn’t want anyone else to deal with his brother, evil or no. at the woman’s scream Yukio burst through the door leveling his gun at his twin’s head.

Rin was sitting cross legged in front of a bowl of melted chocolate, with a jelly baby on a skewer. The pathetic woman’s wail was coming from Rin’s own mouth as he plunged the defenseless candy into the chocolate, head first. The fake-scream trailed off when he saw Yukio in the doorway, gun now lowered to his waist.

“Welcome home, Yukio. Want some fondue?” His clueless elder brother said offering him a skewer with a smile. All Yukio could think was that his brother did a very good impression of a girl’s voice.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Another AnE fic from my Fanfiction.net account. Pretty much finished with my obsession with this fandom, but i still like to read/watch on occasion.  
> This particular gem was inspired by a conversation with someone while planning our bi-annual movie night, after two 500ml bottles of coke.
> 
> I hope you like, let me know if you see anything that needs improving.


End file.
